Studio Backlot
"Studio Backlot", also known as "Backside of the TV" in the Japanese version, is a background song in Persona 4. It is sung by Shihoko Hirata, playing when the Investigation Team is in the TV World's "hub" area and choosing a dungeon to enter. It is also Shadow Chie's theme in Persona 4 Arena Ultimax. It plays in Persona 4 The Animation in every next episode preview. It is also heard during episodes 3 and 7, prior to the group's attempts to save Yukiko Amagi and Kanji Tatsumi. In Persona 4: Dancing All Night, the song is rearranged into a hip-hop track by Lotus Juice, who also provides new vocals. It is used as one of Yosuke's tracks.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ezTYZ0rQqw Lyrics Persona 4= Darkness, endless, despair, fear no more Coldness, blackened, no sound, feel no pain Captured, helpless, ultimate, dreadful fate Powerless, lifeless, no breath, falling down (Darkness) Lost destiny, (endless) far outcry, (despair) they hear you, fear no more (Coldness) Numb feeling, (blackened) whole dizziness, (no sound) deep scars, feel no pain (Captured) No sanity, (helpless) body aching, (ultimate) control your, (dreadful) own fate (Powerless) Invisible, (lifeless) real enemy, (no breath) ruin your mind, falling deep down Down down to the base, The sound you’re about to hear is deep down hip hop, What you gone do when they start to come up, Well they’ve already come up to surround you up, To dis you at a world cup but I guess it depends, On how you gone behave in that moment, Huh, a moment of truth tell me what’s really happening, Their rhyme is nothing but you’ve got everything, Bro, you’ve got everything but you dunno anything (Darkness) Lost destiny, (endless) far outcry, (despair) they hear you, fear no more (Coldness) Numb feeling, (blackened) whole dizziness, (no sound) deep scars, feel no pain (Captured) No sanity, (helpless) body aching, (ultimate) control your, (dreadful) own fate (Powerless) Invisible, (lifeless) real enemy, (no breath) ruin your mind, falling deep down |-| Persona 4: Dancing All Night= Darkness, endless, despair, fear no more Coldness, blackened, no sound, feel no pain Captured, helpless, ultimate, dreadful fate Powerless, lifeless, no breath, falling down (Darkness) Lost destiny, (endless) far outcry, (despair) they hear you, fear no more (Coldness) Numb feeling, (blackened) whole dizziness, (no sound) deep scars, feel no pain (Captured) No sanity, (helpless) body aching, (ultimate) control your, (dreadful) own fate (Powerless) Invisible, (lifeless) real enemy, (no breath) ruin your mind, falling deep down Deep deep down to the basement Replacement goes as placement Big bucks payment or dirty like enslavement Began to lose patience To these complacent Successors who assesses rules that assassinate us (What?) Me Lot of confidence but far from vanity Reason why I got a crew behind me my family Even if you try to bribe me Never ride, believe in beauty of destiny it's fire (Darkness, endless) Darker the blood the fresher the flesh (Despair) But darker the soul the lesser the heart (Fear no more) The lessons untaught (Coldness, blackened) Yo backside of TV, to some's like DV (No sound, feel no pain) Bottomless dark so may not for the weak kids (Captured, helpless) Underestimated way of brainwashing illuminated (Ultimate, dreadful fate) Bunch of hallucination but to some's elucidation (Powerless, lifeless) Hell nah won't cave I'm an outlaw (outlaw) (No breath, falling down) Switch my style counterattack from the south paw (Darkness) Lost destiny, (endless) far outcry, (despair) they hear you, fear no more (Coldness) Numb feeling, (blackened) whole dizziness, (no sound) deep scars, feel no pain (Captured) No sanity, (helpless) body aching, (ultimate) control your, (dreadful) own fate (Powerless) Invisible, (lifeless) real enemy, (no breath) ruin your mind, falling deep down Nowadays many people abuse informations better choose Recognize the source of course or get accused soon Be careful who you choose to speak in back room Jealousy jealousy running like sonic boom It's messed up how anger and hatred looms large in the dark Leaving scars to some by who's fumed I've got my third eye to see through their costumes Lies after lies, middle finger from Lotus Juice (Darkness, endless) This pothole's beyond dark, bizarre so intriguing (Despair, fear no more) Lost ones drunk off of pool of money dreaming (Coldness, blackened) Damn some still battling against these demons (No sound, feel no pain) Brave souls even screaming 'Oh please Jesus' (Captured, helpless) Money makes the world go around who the richest (Ultimate, dreadful fate) Mother, Theresa but they never listen to me (Powerless, lifeless) Kept dressing with a fake coverage (No breath, falling down) Spitfire, burn these dreads, baby baby baby (Darkness) Lost destiny, (endless) far outcry, (despair) they hear you, fear no more (Coldness) Numb feeling, (blackened) whole dizziness, (no sound) deep scars, feel no pain (Captured) No sanity, (helpless) body aching, (ultimate) control your, (dreadful) own fate (Powerless) Invisible, (lifeless) real enemy, (no breath) ruin your mind, falling deep down Darkness, darkness, darkness, darkness (Darkness) Lost destiny, (endless) far outcry, (despair) they hear you, fear no more (Coldness) Numb feeling, (blackened) whole dizziness, (no sound) deep scars, feel no pain (Captured) No sanity, (helpless) body aching, (ultimate) control your, (dreadful) own fate (Powerless) Invisible, (lifeless) real enemy, (no breath) ruin your mind, falling deep down Yeah Bring it up, bring it up Backside to everything but we're gonna bring it up Even if I die my words'll live, bring it up Until my last breath, never ever gonna give it up Hmm, ridiculousness Suppose it's sick sick business But we ain't gonna be fooled by these sickness My brain is safe and sound with pure goodness (Darkness, endless) Uh, I guess comparably (Despair, fear no more) So just throw you hands high in the air (Coldness, blackened) In the air (No sound, feel no pain) So I can see how y'all feeling put it up in the air (Captured, helpless) When I say yeah (Ultimate, dreadful fate) I wish you say it back say oh yeah (Oh yeah) Yeah, I love it now Let's change the world Category:Persona 4 Songs